The Best Summer Of My Life T&G
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: Troy y Gabriella esperan ansiosos el verano para poder volver a verse, ambos estan en la universidad, pero su ansiado verano se ve opacado por una peticion ONE SHOT Troyella Mi primer FanFic, espero reviews


**The Best Summer of My Life (Troy & Gabs)**

**Gabs POV**

_Si, me marche a Stanford luego de la graduacion, me quedo la esperanza que Troy esta mas cerca de mi de lo que pense que estaria... pero igual la universidad no nos daba muchas oportunidades de vernos. Asi que solo hablaba con el por telefono cuando su horario y el mio no los permitian... en realidad lo extrañaba, sus palabras lindas, sus sentimientos puros y su manera de hacerme sentir especial aunque yo no lo creyera asi... pero era el, su manera de ser, de hacer sentir a los demas, que me fascinaba, y si antes lo negaba ahora no cabia duda de eso... lo amaba, hasta la ultima fibra de mi ser, lo amo..._

_Mientras pensaba en esto, sin darme cuenta comence a escribir en mi cuaderno su nombre por todos lados... pero se sentia genial saber que por lo menos en mi memoria seguia cerca de mi..._

_En ese momento mi celular comienza a sonar, "You are the music in me" pero no podia ser Troy, esta semana tenia una eliminatoria importante de Baloncesto y no podia llamarme... el numero "desconocido". Gruñi... pero igual atendi..._

_- Bueno _

_- Srta. Montez? - esa voz! era inconfundible... La voz de una consumada actriz de teatro que odia los telefonos celulares..._

_- Sra Darbus?_

_- Si Gabriella soy yo... se que terminan el semestre en una semana y queria pedirte un favor enorme..._

_- Claro Sra Darbus, en que puedo ayudarla?_

_- Necesito que me ayuden a organizar la obra de este verano... podria? - Oh rayos!_

_- Claro Sra Darbus, encantada... quien mas participara?_

_- Los Sres Danforth y Evans, asi como las Srtas McKessie, Evans y Nielsen... - Ni señas de Troy_

_- Bueno, Sra Darbus, nos vemos en una semana entonces..._

_- Gracias Gabriella! nos vemos aqui..._

_Y colgo. Espere el verano todo el semestre para poder estar con Troy, y ahora esa oportunidad se escapaba de mis manos... era injusto, pero no tenia de otra... "Te amo, Wildcat, pero tengo que cumplir mi palabra"_

**Fin Gabs POV**

**Troy POV**

_Estaba en los entrenamientos para la eliminatoria de la semana entrante... pero en mi mente no habia nada mas que Gabriella... Esa linda morena que estando tan cerca, estaba tan lejos, no hablabamos desde hacia dias, y la extrañaba, muchisimo... pero ambos estabamos muy ocupados... Comenzo el descanso y me dirigi a las bancas donde estaba mi bolso y mi telefono en el... Guardaba una foto de fondo de Gabs y yo cuando salimos de East High, pero no era lo mismo, la necesitaba conmigo..._

_Mi telefono comenzo a sonar despertandome de mi ensueño..._

_- Hola? _

_- Sr. Bolton? - esa voz! Ay no! me senti como si me regañara de nuevo xq deje encendido mi telefono celular_

_- Hola Sra Darbus!_

_- Hola Troy... se que terminan el semestre en una semana y queria pedirte un favor enorme..._

_- Claro Sra Darbus, solo digalo_

_- Necesito que me ayuden a organizar la obra de este verano... podria? - QUE!?!?_

_- Esta segura de eso Sra Darbus? - esperaba que dijera que no_

_- Claro Sr Bolton, usted es el mas indicado_

_- de acuerdo, quien mas participara?_

_- Los Sres Danforth y Evans, asi como las Srtas McKessie, Evans y Nielsen... - Oh no... Gabs!_

_- Bueno, Sra Darbus, hasta dentro de una semana entonces..._

_- Gracias Troy! nos vemos aqui..._

_Colgue... Una cosa mas que me alejaba de Gabriella... era que esto no se acabaria nunca... tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos..._

**Fin Troy POV**

En Albuquerque, la mañana era soleada, el viento acariciaba la cara del joven Troy Bolton apenas bajo del avion que lo trajo de vuelta, de regreso a tantos buenos momentos transcurridos aqui... Sus padres lo esperaban en el aeropuerto con un gran recibimiento... Ambos lo condujeron enseguida a su antigua escuela "East High School"... era increible volver a estar alli, aunque sea de visita...

Recorrio los pasillos admirando todo a su alrededor, tambien observando su casillero, el casillero de Gabriella, su salon de clases... aun estaba decorado con los objetos del club de drama, cosa que lo hizo sonreir... pero no era una felicidad completa. Gabriella, su amor, no estaba con el para compartir ese momento...

Sin mas preambulos, se dirigio al teatro, donde la Sra Darbus lo esperaba con una sonrisa...

- Sr Bolton! Bienvenido de vuelta!

- Gracias Sra Darbus... es increible estar aqui otra vez...

- Creo que querra ver quien lo espera...

y sin decir mas dejo que el muchacho observara a la figura morena que esperaba junto a la puerta... El tiempo lejos no lo habia hecho cambiar... estaba igual de delgado, simple y alocado que siempre, solo que un diferente corte...

- Hermano!

- Chad? Te cortaste el cabello!

- Si... Taylor me amenazo!

- Si no se lo cortaba, que se buscara otra novia! - contesto Taylor desde un asiento - Hola Troy!

- Hola!

- Hermano! tengo tantas cosas para contarte - dijo Chad entusiasmado

- Igual yo... empezamos?

- En realidad, creo que debes ir tras bastidores antes - contesto el moreno ante una mirada matadora de su novia

- De acuerdo... - musito el azulino mientras corria tras bastidores

Todo estaba oscuro, a excepcion de una pequeña luz que iluminaba el exterior del teatro, sin embargo, el azulino diviso una figura diminuta que se movia con sigilo entre las cosas...

- Hola!? - exclamo a voz de grito mientras la figura se detenia en seco... - me puedes ayudar?

- Tr... tr... Troy? - pregunto... El azulino se detuvo sorprendido... Esa voz!

- Gabs!?

- Pero... pero... - Gabriella se enredaba con las palabras, pero Troy avanzo todo el espacio que los separaba y unio sus labios en un calido beso

- Te extrañe muchisimo! - comento Troy con la respiracion entrecortada

- Igual yo... - Gabriella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Xq lloras?

- Xq me sentia muy mal al no poder pasar el verano contigo...

- Pero ahora, estamos juntos, y nada ni nadie nos podra separar...

- Me prometes algo, Troy?

- Lo que quieras...

- Prometeme que este sera el mejor verano de nuestras vidas... - Gabs lo miraba con sus ojos anegados de lagrimas

- Lo sera amor.. lo prometo... Estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa...

- Ahora besame, xq extrañe mucho tus besos! - Troy sonrio antes de unir sus labios con la morena de sus sueños..

Y ese fue el comienzo del mejor verano de sus vidas...


End file.
